


Poeira Estelar

by MelBronte



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, MFCDZ, SS BR Takeover
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelBronte/pseuds/MelBronte
Summary: O pouco que lhe sobrava escorria-lhe pelas mãos — pó de estrelas sobre a última armadura que restauraria em sua torre.[Ficlet]
Kudos: 2





	Poeira Estelar

Noite ou dia: havia pouca diferença na espera. Por sua incapacidade de dormir, todas as noites eram dia — portanto, naquele dia, as almas estavam agitadas.

Talvez os cavaleiros caídos no cemitério de armaduras fossem apenas reflexo de sua própria inquietude, e não o contrário. E, embora detestasse admitir ou demonstrar, seu espírito estava turbulento.

O pouco que lhe sobrava escorria-lhe pelas mãos — pó de estrelas sobre a última armadura que restauraria em sua torre. A de seu mestre. A sua herança. A própria armadura. Sabia que não sobreviveria ao peso de vesti-la.

Resignadamente polia cada elemento dourado daquela veste. Se fosse mais jovem, renderia-se a uma esperança — quase um devaneio — pueril de ouvir ecos da alma de Shion… Ou até mesmo de encontrar uma maneira de contactá-la.

Mu curvou-se sobre o elmo, atingido e surpreendido pela dimensão da própria dor. Deu vazão às lágrimas, logo retomando o trabalho.

Findo o trabalho, retornou à sua espera. Algum dia, cada de um de seus átomos estaria disperso pelo universo, tomando forma de poeira estelar ou unindo-se à mais profunda raiz na terra. Em algum outro tempo, talvez se reordenassem.

Enquanto não acontecia, tinha suas missões a cumprir. Até lá, ainda teria dias e noites iguais — ainda que seu cenário e sua morada fossem diferentes — dias vazios e noites insones preenchidos por incertezas e suposições.

Aguardava pelas revelações da verdade, aguardava pelo momento de agir: novamente, sua existência exigia as esperas sem fim.

Observou o aprendiz, esperando que, eventualmente, ele se confortasse. Esperando não impor um fardo tão opressivo quanto o que carregava.

Até lá, até o dia que parecia mais próximo a cada amanhecer, permaneceria vigilante — cumprindo o dever escrito nas estrelas antes mesmo de seu nascimento. Com poeira estelar escorrendo entre seus dedos e lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.


End file.
